Ichigo's Visitor
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Ichigo's been having problems that only a cold shower can get rid of. What will happen when he sees the one responsible for it? Yaoi, BoyxBoy LEMON GrimmIchi rated M


**Angelchan2012:** Hey there readers! Here's my newest fanfic! Hope you like it! I say like because I think you know what happened last time I said 'enjoy it'. Plus I haven't uploaded another story in like ages.

**Grimm:** I know I'll like it *grins*

**Angelchan2012:** Crap, darn you Grimm! Quit making whatever I say sound dirty!

**Grimm:** not my fault you're easy to mess with!

**Angelchan2012: **that's what he said *evil smile*

**Grimm: ***growls* what did you do with my Berry!

**Angelchan2012:** I think you mean what are YOU gonna do with your Berry!

**Ichigo:** can we please get on with this? It's bad enough knowing what's gonna happen to me in this story!

**Angelchan2012:** ok, but don't say too much! You'll give away the surprise! Also, I'm going to try and work on the "Two Men and a Baby" story, just haven't gotten around to it. I'm lazy so sue me! XD but you readers love me anyway! Take it away boys!

**GrimmIchi:** Please read and review! Plus, Angelchan does not own Bleach!

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

_It had been happening for a week now; I've been waking up with something that only a cold shower could get rid of. I haven't had any wet dreams, but I still don't know why it's been happening, so tonight, since I don't have school tomorrow, I have a plan. I'm gonna stay up all night!_ Thought Ichigo.

-At home-

_Thank god my family's gone for the weekend! Now I can definitely try to find out what's been happening._ Ichigo ran upstairs to his room and pretended to sleep. Sure enough two hours later, he feels his bed sheet pulled off of him, he then jumps onto his supposed nightly visitor, only to be shocked by who it is.

"G-Grimmjow..?" Ichigo asks in disbelief. Lying underneath him, wearing an evil grin on his face is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta Espada. "Wow, you're actually awake this time, huh Berry?" Grimmjow sneers. "You mean that…you were the one….doing **that** to me?" Ichigo screams, clawing at the molester. Suddenly, Grimmjow knees Ichigo in the stomach, making him roll over in pain. He then takes the opportunity to grab the Berry by both wrists and drag him to the bed. "You know you enjoy it when I touch you, Ichi." The Espada whispered huskily, "You make such sexy noises when I touch ya."

"You sick bas-" was all Ichigo got to say before Grimm silenced him with his lips. Grimm soon took advantage by pushing his tongue into the latter's mouth, allowing both of them to fight for dominance. _What the hell am I doing? _Ichigo thought, _I'm supposed to be fighting him, not kissing back!_ He tries to push Grimm off of him by arching his back, only to freeze when he hears, "So, you just can't wait, huh Berry?" "G-get the fuck off of me!" he shouts, thrashing underneath Grimm.

Grimm silences Ichigo with his lips once more and pushes his hips against Ichigo, grinding his erection by the boy's now slowly awakening member. "N-no," Ichi whines, "stop." "Aww, com' on Berry, your mouth says one thing but your body says otherwise." Grimm whispered, grabbing Ichigo's member and teasing it through his pants. "Ahhh! Ss-sto-p…." Ichigo moans, his hips thrusting into Grimm's hand involuntarily.

"See? You're not really resisting anymore, it seems to me that you actually **want** it." Grimm chuckled darkly.

**Angelchan2012:** wow…not necessarily a good cliffhanger, but a cliffhanger none the less! Yes, readers, this is another multichap story!

**Grimm:** why are you making me look like a child molester?

**Angelchan2012:** um…well you see…that's a good question…I don't really know why, it's just how the story started!

**Ichi:** well, hopefully that'll be fixed.

**Angelchan2012:** I'm pretty sure it will, besides the author has to continue the story, who is the author anyway?  
**GrimmIchi:** *looks at her in disbelief*then glares* You stupid!

**Angelchan2012:** Ya I know! Anyway please review! And no flames please!


End file.
